Mi Corazon Lloro
by Cacciatore-Souh
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke una vez estuvieron juntos, pero se separaron dejando a Sakura con un hijo, ¿Qué pasa si Sasuke llama 6 años después? una platica entre Sasuke y Su Hija, aunque el no sabe que es su padre...  SONG-FIC
1. CAP I: Mi corazón Lloro

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes que aparecen, no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, mientras que la canción se llama "Mi Corazón Lloro" de King Clave

**Sumary:**Sakura y Sasuke una vez estuvieron juntos, pero se separaron dejando a Sakura con un hijo, ¿Qué pasa si Sasuke llama 6 años después?

**Notas de autor:**Quiero aclarar, más que un Song-Fic, se podría decir que es una adaptación de esta canción, lo que esta en negritas y cursivas es la canción

Para mayor entendimiento, pueden leerlo con la canción puesta, los diálogos es lo que dice la canción.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Mi Corazón Lloro**

**One-shop**

**Song-Fic**

Escuche con cierto nerviosismo y al mismo tiempo un enorme sentimiento de felicidad como el teléfono timbraba varias veces, sostuve con mucha más fuerza el cuadro que sostenía en mis manos, apretándolo y pegándolo a mi pecho mientras seguía escuchando los largos pitidos de la línea.

No más de dos de esos sonidos, escuche como alguien levantaba el teléfono y lo llevaba probablemente hasta su cara.

-_**hola**_—me dijo una vocecita, probablemente una de las más lindas que había escuchado en toda mi vida, agarre el portarretratos que aun tenia pegado a mi pecho y lo vi, una pequeña sonrisa sincera escapo de mis labios.

-_**Escucha, dime si tu mamá, hoy quisiera atenderme**_—le pregunte con una nueva ola de felicidad.

_**-¿Es el señor que hablo ayer? Yo le voy a avisar**_ –me dijo – _**pero creo que se está bañando, y no sé si podrá entender**_

-_**Dile por favor que es algo importante**_ –le hable casi suplicándole –_**y le quiero hablar…**_

_**-¿le hiciste algo a mi mamá?**___–me pregunto, pero sin un toque de reproche, casí podía mirar como sus ojitos brillaban desde el otro lado del teléfono –_**ella siempre me hace señas, y me dice despacito "dile que no estoy"…**_ -me dijo de nuevo, me sentí mal, mal por mí, mal él, mal por ella… tal vez todo fuera mi culpa, y ahora pagaba lo que había hecho.

-_**Y mientras dime si es que vas a la escuela, si cuidas tu lección… -**_el tiempo no se recupera, pero aun así, quería saber un poco más de sus vidas, de sus labios, no de otros.

-_**Oh Si, pero como mi mamá trabaja, la señora del vecino me lleva al colegio**_ –dijo con cierta nostalgia –_**Mi boletín lo firma mamá, porque no tengo papá –**___esas últimas palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría, pero a la vez me llenaron de tristeza…

Yo moría por hacer ese trabajo, por llevarlo diario a la escuela y por poner orgullosamente mi firma en esos boletines. La nostalgia me inundo de nuevo, aunque no se de que, si nunca la había podido tener entre mis brazos, cuando nació nunca llego un doctor a mí, diciéndome "felicidades señor Uchiha, tiene usted una hermosa niña" ¿Por qué? Porque no había estado en el hospital ese día.

-_**Dile, son seis años que sufriendo estoy… es justo tu edad…**_

-_**oh no!**_ –se apresuro a decirme –_**si solo tengo cinco años…**_ -me aclaro – _**pero dígame- ¿Desde cuándo conoce a mi mamá?**_

…_**.**_

_**Mi corazón lloro**_

_**Y ella no contesto**_

_**Pasan mis días sin fe,**_

_**Con este amor quemándome**_

_**Mi corazón lloro**_

_**Y también se alegro,**_

_**Al escuchar la voz que me contesto**_

…_**.**_

-_**-Dime, si te vas de vacaciones, como el año pasado a las playas del mar…**___-le pregunte tratando de entablar una plática, una que durara una eternidad.

-_**oh si! Me gusta bañarme, a ahora yo sé nadar**_ –dijo feliz, probablemente recordando aquellos días, días en los que me hubiera gustado estar con ella, enseñarle a nadar. –_**Pero dígame, ¿Cómo es que usted sabe que hace un año me fui de vacaciones?**_ –pregunto

-_**Dile a tu mamá, que yo la quiero mucho, y a ti también**_… -le dije tristemente, no podía soportar todo esto, toda mi vida había sido todo un hombre, pero ahora cambiaria todo eso, ser el gran hombre que todos creen que soy, ese que siempre se viste de trajes de la más fina tela y conduce un auto de lujo.

Todo eso lo dejara por vivir en con ellas… con las únicas dos mujeres que he llegado a amar como loco.

-_**pero si yo no lo conozco**_…-me dijo, y sentí sus palabras caer como estacas de mil kilos en el centro de mi corazón –_**Ahora dígame, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué ha cambiado su voz? ¿está llorando?**_

…_**.**_

_**Mi corazón lloro**_

_**Y ella no contesto**_

_**Pasan mis días sin fe,**_

_**Con este amor quemándome**_

_**Mi corazón lloro**_

_**Y también se alegro,**_

_**Al escuchar la voz que me contesto**_

…_**.**_

-_**dile que atienda… dile que a tienda…**___-le dije dos veces, suplicando de nuevo…

-_**pero ya se fue…**_ -me dijo, y solo sentí como una lagrima se formaba en mis ojos.

-_**si se ha marchado, entonces adiós**_ –le dije tristemente, cerre los ojos y sentí como mi lagrima salía…

-_**Adiós señor**_… -me dijo

-_**adiós hijito**_ –solo escuche como esa gota de agua salada se impactaba en el cristal del portarretratos causando un eco, seguido por el bicc bicc de la línea telefónica.

Mire el portarretratos… había una hermosa muchacha de no más de 22 años, vestida con una bata de doctora, sus cabellos eran rosas y sus ojos los más bellos que he visto, un verde jade, del cual incluso las esmeraldas estarían celosas de tan bellas piedras…

Estaba abrazada mía, yo pasaba una mano por su cintura y la veía como si estuviera hipnotizado, mi yo hacía que ella resaltara mas, sus cabellos rosas eran el contraste de mis negros y azulados cabellos, mis ojos azabache con sus finas esmeraldas.

Me concentre en su vientre, un poco abultado, pero para nada notorio, el que la viera pensaría que simplemente estaba un poco inflamada, pero ahora sé que ella estaba embarazada…

En la esquina del mismo marco, también había una pequeña foto incrustada sobre la otra, la de una hermosa niña de tres años, sus cabellos era de un negro azulado, como los mios, iban amarrados en dos colitas dándole un toque tierno, dejando un gran copete que llegaba hasta sus ojos, pero no los tapaba, eran idénticos a los de su madre, al igual que su blanca y cremosa piel. Era la niña más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Me tire a mi cama con el portarretrato en el pecho hasta que me quede dormido….

-Sakura…

…

…

**Waaa! Se que este fic ya lo había subido, pero le hice unas minimas modificaciones (antes era un niño, ahora una niña o.O) **

**Pero planeo darle continuación a este Fic!**

**Igual solo serán Dos o Tres –a lo mucho- caps más.**

**MaGy-Souh**


	2. CAP II Cuando Te Perdi

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes que aparecen, no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, mientras que la canción se llama "Mi Corazón Lloro" de King Clave

**Sumary:**Sakura y Sasuke una vez estuvieron juntos, pero se separaron dejando a Sakura con un hijo, ¿Qué pasa si Sasuke llama 6 años después?

**Notas de autor:**Quiero aclarar, más que un Song-Fic, se podría decir que es una adaptación de esta canción, lo que esta en negritas y cursivas es la canción

Para mayor entendimiento, pueden leerlo con la canción puesta, los diálogos es lo que dice la canción.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Mi Corazón Lloro**

**Song-Fic**

**Cap II: Cuando te perdi**

-Vamos… ¡apúrale Sasuke-kun! Que llegaremos tarde –me jalaba una pelirosa con bastante alegría mientras corríamos hacia el gran auditorio de la universidad de Tokio.

-no hay tanta prisa, Saku –le dije para bajar un poco el paso.

-¿Cómo que no hay prisa? Si hoy es el último día de universidad – se paso – además Naruto-kun y los demás nos esperan –me regaño. Definitivamente esa era a la única chica que le permitía hablarme de esa manera, pero lo que ella me daba era más, un amor incondicional.

-el dobe puede esperar –le dije sin ganas. Y era verdad, hoy había sido el último día de la universidad, todos nos graduaríamos, ese día en la noche recibiría mi título en administración, junto con Naru-bakka, Neji Hyuuga, y Tenten Ama, y Sai. Por otro lado, Sakura y Hinata se iban a graduar en la carrera de Medicina, y también estaban Ino y Matsuri, que se habían decidido por diseño, Temari terminaría en Derecho y Finalmente Gaara y Kiba, esos dos iban por arquitectura.

En general, esos eran mis amigos más cercanos, y los únicos que había considerado como más cercanos en toda mi vida.

Y el día de hoy tendríamos una pequeña reunión para celebrar la graduación, no es que me emocionara mucho la idea, pero un pequeño despeje antes de entrar oficialmente como presidente de las empresas Uchiha en todo Japón no me vendría nada mal.

-¡ya llegamos! –anuncio Sakura gritando felizmente a todos los chicos, éramos los últimos en llegar, así que ya estaban todos reunidos.

-¡ya era hora teme! Pensamos que ya te habíamos robado a Sakura-chan –nos regaño el dobe de Naruto.

-Shhh… Sasuke –me silencio Saku antes de que empezáramos nuestras rutinarias e infantiles peleas de insultos. –hoy estamos aquí para divertirnos, chicos

-piensen jamás se va a volver a repetir esta ocasión, después de hoy todo será más trabajo que nada, adiós a las locas fiestas universitarias –hablo una rubia de coleta, Ino, mientras lloraba cascadas de lagrimas.

-no seas exagerada, amor –la abrazo Sai, su novio.

-entonces que comience la fiesta –grito Kiba batiendo una cerveza y abriéndola para dejar chorrear el contenido hacia la ventana de la pequeña casa donde estábamos.

-waaa! ¡Estoy feliz! –Grito Tenten –ya salimos de la universidad. Además pronto nos vamos a casar.

-¿queee? –preguntaron todos gritando, menos Hyuuga, y por supuesto yo, que ya estaba enterado un poco antes del asunto, claro, había prometido no decirle a nadie, ni siquiera Sakura.

-¡Felicidades amiga! –grito Sakura que fue la que más se emociono por todo el asunto de la boda.

Y así comenzó un mar de felicitaciones tanto a Neji como Tenten, que celebrarían su compromiso el año próximo, dando uno de los sucesos más importantes en la economía del país con la unión de dos grandes empresas.

-¡Foto! -grito Temari mientras tomaba una fotografía para recuerdo de todas las chicas haciéndole bola a la pobre de Temari, después todos juntos, y finalmente una donde solo salía la pareja.

-yo también quiero una foto con mi Hina-chan –se quejo Naruto, y ambos se abrazaron para tomarles una foto.

-tu también Sakura –le aviso mientras la abrazaba sobre la bata de doctora que aun portaba, poniendo su mejor sonrisa y en cuanto el flash resonó, nos besamos.

-Kawaii y dicen que los Honey & Sugar son Hinata y Naruto.

-bien, yo también tengo un anuncio que darles –hablo Sakura aclarándose la garganta. Yo la mire dudoso, pero aun así espere a que hablara.

-¿también te vas a casar, Sakura? –pregunto Ino sorprendida

-Nooo…. –le contesto haciéndola de largas.

-¿entonces qué? –pregunto Naruto desesperado.

-yo… estoy esperando un hijo de Sasuke –solto rápidamente, dejando a todos con una cara de whats?

¿Queeé?

¿Un hijo mío?

-Felicidades Frentona! –hablo Ino, la primera en "felicitarnos"

-Sakura, debemos de hablar. –le pedí.

-claro, Sasuke-kun –me dijo, y ambos nos dirigimos al balcón de la casa -¿Qué pasa Sasuke? –me pregunto.

-¿estas segura que estas esperando un hijo, Sakura? –le pregunte serio.

-claro, ahora me lo acaban de decir, estaba esperando a darte la sorpresa después de la graduación, ¿pero qué mejor ahorita que estamos con todos nuestros amigos?

-hmnp…

-¿no quieres un hijo, Sasuke-kun? –me pregunto triste, agachando la cabeza mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

-no es eso. Solo que apenas nos acabamos de graduar Sakura… pero yo no quiero un hijo, no aun, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer antes de ser padre –le dije, y solo entonces me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. –y-yo…

-no hay problema Sasuke. –Me dijo seria –has todas las cosas que tengas que hacer, no te preocupes por MI hijo… nos vemos… Sasuke

Ya metí la pata.

-espera Sakura… -la trate de detener, pero solo si como cerró la puerta principal de la casa.

-tks…

-¿Dónde se fue Sakura? –me pregunto rápidamente Naruto

-me voy… -les dije mientras salía corriendo tras la pelirosa.

…**.**

**Waaa! Después de mil años que no pasaba por este fic, decidí hacerle otro cap, como ya dije en el pasado, que tuve que hacerle unos pequeños ajustes, van a ser pocos caps, y cortos. Pero waaa! Como una serie de drabbles… algo asi, pero en parte song-Fics!**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. CAP III: 15 Años Después

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes que aparecen, no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, mientras que la canción se llama "Mi Corazón Lloro" de King Clave

**Sumary:**Sakura y Sasuke una vez estuvieron juntos, pero se separaron dejando a Sakura con un hijo, ¿Qué pasa si Sasuke llama 6 años después?

**Notas de autor:**Quiero aclarar, más que un Song-Fic, se podría decir que es una adaptación de esta canción, lo que esta en negritas y cursivas es la canción

Para mayor entendimiento, pueden leerlo con la canción puesta, los diálogos es lo que dice la canción.

**PenName: MaGy-Souh**

**Mi Corazón Lloro**…

…**15 Años Después**

**Song-Fic**

**-¿hola?** –me pregunto la voz de una muchacha, como lo hacía cada que podía, preguntando por el amor de mi vida.

**-Hola cariño como estás, no sabes quién te habla?—**le pregunte de nuevo.****

**-Es el señor que siempre pregunta por mi mamá?- **- me volvió a preguntar-**Mi mamá está ocupada recibiendo los invitados, porque hoy cumplo mis 15 años, Sabía? –**si sabía, hoy era su cumpleaños número 15, el día en que dejaba de ser una niña, una que no vi crecer.****

**-En tu cumpleaños he vuelto a este lugar y te quise llamar—**le dije, aunque más que nada en estos momentos deseaba estar a su lado, y con ella el valz bailar.****

**-Si usted me espera un momentito la llamo a mi mamá, pero hable rapidito, mi papá está por llegar y mi fiesta por comenzar –** Claro que hoy no quería hablar con su mamá, hoy yo quería hablar con ella, con la cumpleañera, con mi hija.****

**-Espera, espera niña mía, que quien habla contigo, es tu papá –** ¿me lo creería? Después de llamarla continuamente, a aquella niña, que ahora era mujer. Pero esas palabras siempre habían querido salir de mi boca, en cada llamada, en cada hora, minuto y segundo de mi vida.****

**-¿Cómo? No, mi papá se fue hace mucho tiempo de nuestro lado, a una estrella muy lejana, pero espere, espere que llamo a mi mamá. –** Sakura le había dicho que yo había muerto, realmente no la culpo, no a ella, ella no tuvo la culpa de nada, toda fue mía. Pero aun así le agradezco, le agradezco que no le haya dicho lo patán que había sido aquella noche con ella, una estrella era demasiado para mí, no la merecía, y aun así….****

**-En tu cumpleaños no quiero interrumpir, ni molestar.**** –**le dije dispuesto a colgar el teléfono. Una pequeña y silenciosa lagrima se escapo de mi alma, lagrimas que normalmente reprimía, pero en estos momentos, era como si peleara con un enorme monstruo en mi interior, y lo peor de todo, es que ese mostro era yo mismo.****

**-No señor, usted no me molesta, espere, ahí viene mi mamá – **sin saber porque una risilla tonta se escapo de mis labios, no una socarrona, no una de superioridad… una de alegría.**  
**

… … …**  
**_**Mi corazón lloró, mi niña me atendió, pasaron años sin fe, con este amor, quemándome**__**  
**__**Mi corazón lloró, pero también cantó al escuchar la voz que me atendió**_

… … …

******-Espera, yo quiero hablar contigo, no quiero que me dejes hablar con tu mamá**** - ** _Espera_…. Estuve a punto de decirle, hoy yo no quería hablar con su madre, hoy con la que quería hablar era con ella, pero ya se había ido.****

**-Hola, ¿Quién es? Hola quién habla?—**escuche una voz al teléfono, otra diferente, no la que siempre me contestaba, la voz más dulce, la voz con que diario soñaba… la voz de mi único amor. -** Por favor, contéstame. Contéstame. -** ****

**-Dile por favor que yo la quiero mucho y también a ti.**** – **le dije, con mis más sinceras palabras.****

**¿Cómo has estado, después de tanto tiempo? Gracias por haber llamado en los 15 años de nuestra hija. –**_Nuestra… _ de _ambos… _

Sakura…. Cuanto daría por poder compartir mi vida contigo y nuestra hija… corriendo por la enorme casa que un día soñamos juntos, paseando por ese jardín que tanto anhelabas, lleno todo tipo de flores, pero ninguna comparada contigo…

…****

**Mi corazón lloró, mi niña me atendió, pasaron años sin fe, con este amor, quemándome****  
****Mi corazón lloró, pero también cantó al escuchar la voz que me atendió.**

…****

**-Dame con ella –**le pedí.****

**-¿Ya para qué?******

**-Dale el teléfono- ** le dije de nuevo.****

**-Tu niña se fue—**me dijo tristemente con un ligero sollozo… Sakura…****

**-Si se ha marchado, entonces adiós.— **Adios…. La palabra que mas odio.****

**-Adiós mi amor… -** Sakura…. Mi amor… mi bella flor de la eterna primavera…

…

…

…

**Okk…. Waa! Esta cansón en lo personal me gusto, es algo triste… -**_**algo?- **_** okk… mucho muy triste… pobre Sasukito-kun…. Y waa…. Saku aun lo ama…. Creo que con esto ya puedo poner "complete" a este fic, -de nuevo-**

**Y bueno, al final solo fueron tres caps… el segundo es más que nada relleno… de los recuerdos de Sakura y Sasuke… igual me hubiera gustado poner un poco más del pasado, o un poco más del futuro, pero bueno, no quiero hacerlo repetitivo, así que aquí lo dejo, xD**

**También un agradesimiento muy especial a las siguientes chicas –y poco probables chicos- que dejaron sus comentarios n.n**

…

…

…

**MaGy-Souh!**


End file.
